


School Days

by DifferentChild



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, baby pidge, pidge goes to school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentChild/pseuds/DifferentChild
Summary: Inspired by icypanther’s Shining Strong (Check it out, but read Burning Bright first!) where she mentions spunky little Katie Holt. I then got into a conversation with @animeluvr1992 and well…here we are! Part 1 of several because I love sassy baby Katie|Pidge.





	School Days

It was her first day of Kindergarten and Katie was over the moon excited. She’d know. Dad knew people that had been there. Dad had been into space too. Now she got to go to school. Sure they’d only moved here not a long time ago from Italy. She missed Italy. She liked Italy. Daddy’s family was from Italy and she got to visit with aunts and uncles and her nonna and nonno and it was great. But then they had to move back to the United States. It was okay though. She spoke English. 

She missed Ireland too where she’d gotten to see her mommy’s family but they didn’t live there as long as Italy. They went to visit mommy’s family sometimes though. They spoke Gaelic and it was cool! It was harder than Italian, that one was easy. But she was learning and mommy promised to take her back to visit when they got a chance. She knew how to say more than she could read there. But she’d been practicing!

Now it was school! She could show her teachers how smart she was, just like her parents! And like her big brother Matty. Matty was bigger and he went to a different school than her. His school looked neat. She’d gotten to go to school with him sometimes back in Italy. She may have snuck in and followed him. But one of his teachers liked her a lot so she let her stay if Katie kept quiet. Katie could do that if she had to but she just LOVED school.

Big kid school was great. Since it was her turn now she wouldn’t be stuck waiting. Her mother dropped her off, given that her father was crying too much to drive. She told him to go to work and she would take Katie. He could see her after school. Little Katie just patted her dad on the head and told him not worry. As he’d always told her: “ È il mio cavallo di battaglia.” He was talking about SCIENCE and his work and stuff. But school would be her thing. She was just bouncing in her carseat as Colleen chided her to sit down on her bottom or she wouldn’t make it safely to school

Most parents walked their children in, but little Katie just squirmed until her mother unbuckled her. Once free she grabbed her backpack and waved goodbye to her mother. “Feicfidh mé ar ball thú!!**” She called out, running into the school, eager to find her classroom.

Colleen sighed. How did she end up with such a stubborn child?

**Author's Note:**

> *Italian  
> Literally translates to it’s my battle horse  
> Basically it's my forte.   
> She’s saying that school is her thing.
> 
> **Irish Gaelic.   
> Means see you later. 
> 
> I had to look up the translations for both of these/expressions so pardon if they are wrong (but please correct me)!! I found both expressions whole online so hopefully not so wrong. XD
> 
> English is my first Language. I’ve been learning Spanish for years. I’ve sung in Italian since middle school/maybe elementary. So yep! I love languages! Pidge is canon Italian heritage but the name Colleen is IRISH. I’ll tell you what it is. RIP to my cousin but she was awesome. <3 I come from an Irish family, American born and raised mind you so I’m jealous of the real Irish folks that have been there/live there. I wish I had and one day I will!! But yea, so lots of names like that in the fam. I’d know. Lol.


End file.
